Dead? Or Ginger?
by bandnerd21
Summary: Doctor #13... the last regeneration of the Last of the TimeLords... My theory on continuing the series past 13 regenerations.


A/N: HELLOOOOO DOCTOR WHO FANDOM! Long time no see! :D I know a couple people have asked me for an epilogue for A Ganger's Assistance, but I haven't had the inspiration for it, yet. Rest assured, I will write one eventually, but it may be a long time coming. Consider it a pleasant surprise when it shows up in your email ;D

Anyways, like the description says, I've been looking for a way to share this theory with everyone for a while, so what better way than FF?

Also, this is up mainly in honor of the new season of DW. This way, we Americans have something to do while waiting for the episode to air!

Disclaimer: Do I _look _like Steven Moffat? Didn't think so! Therefore, there is no ownership here!

* * *

"So, what's so special about a TimeLord, anyway," Nikki asked as she and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"For one thing, I've got two hearts," the Doctor responded smugly, patting his chest.

"I think we've been over that, Doctor."

"Well… We do have the ability to regenerate. Literally becoming a totally different person. Still the same man, though, just slightly different. My last regeneration had the most ridiculous hair and a chin like you wouldn't believe."

"Were you ginger?" She tucked her black hair behind her ear and chuckled; she knew how desperately the Doctor wished he was ginger, although she had always thought his only option would be hair dye.

"No… It was a weird brownish sort of color. I was hoping that this one…" His eyes rolled forlornly to his strawberry blonde locks and he sighed.

"Is there, like, a limit? Maybe next time—" Nikki asked, her curious green eyes wide.

"There won't be a next time, Nicole Sperdan." The Doctor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is my last regeneration. TimeLords only get 13 bodies. 13 chances to be… Something more than just another citizen of Gallifrey…"

Suddenly Nikki screamed as a green light shot out, hitting the Doctor in the middle of his chest. He collapsed, a groan escaping his lips. He looked at himself as if waiting for the glowing golden lights to emit from his body and signal the start of the regeneration process. Sadly, none came.

He cursed under his breath. "33rd century gang… Probably upset at me for that one time on Gratunaterate…

"Nikki, Nikki, listen to me. I won't be coming back this time. I am so sorry. Just… Go inside the TARDIS when I'm dead. She'll take you home. She's always been very good at taking people where they need to go." He smiled weakly.

Tears fell from Nikki's eyes, and she hurried to wipe them away.

"Nikki, tears are… Tears are okay. They prove you're human. They prove you _care. _Don't ever forget your humanity."

She nodded, almost chuckling. He was being a tad overdramatic. Then again, drama might be a side effect of dying.

This time when the tears came, Nikki let them fall. She knelt beside the Doctor, smiling, wanting to be as strong as he always was. _You can always count on him to be strong, _she told herself. _Now it's my turn. _

He touched her face for a moment before falling limp, eyes open and staring, a slight smile still on his lips, even through the pain. Nikki closed his eyes, slipped her hands under his body and half-carried half-dragged him into the TARDIS. She set him in his favorite chair at the control panel—the spinny one that he used to fly all over the control room—and walked away to close the door. She touched the wood gently. _This will be my last trip with the Doctor. This will be the Doctor's last trip with anyone. _The crying that had momentarily stopped returned full force, and she let out a choked wail.

"Shh… No need to cry, Nicole Sperdan. I'm here," a voice said from behind her. She whirled around, arm out to defend herself, smacking the owner of the strange voice with the posh accent in the face.

"Now, is that any way to treat the man who owns the machine you're currently standing in?"

Nicole turned her face to look at the man in front of her. He had clear blue eyes, high cheekbones and a curly mess of ginger hair situated on his head.

"But… This isn't possible… Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"

"Nicole, it's me. I'm still me. Look at me. I'm still the same man, I swear. Remember what I told you? About regeneration?"

"You said the last one was your last chance! Why would you lie to me?" Nikki's voice reached a high-pitched screech. She hiccupped and wiped her eyes again.

"Well, I wasn't sure, you see, if my theory was correct."

"What theory?"

"Two regenerations ago, I was in hiding from the Family of Blood—"

"Family of _what,_ now?"

"Family of Blood. Part of a race that lives for three months unless they consume a TimeLord. As I'm the last one, they went after me. _As I was saying_," he sent her a quick glare for interrupting his clever thoughts. "I used a chameleon arch to rewrite my biology as human. When I did that, I thought that maybe, just maybe it would work to reset my regeneration cycle. For a second, I thought that I wasn't as clever as I always thought I was. But now I know that I am." He smiled obnoxiously.

"Doctor, I think there's something you should know about your new body," Nikki chuckled mischievously.

The Doctor grabbed at various parts of his face. "What? What's wrong? Is my nose ridiculous? I mean, I've already had ridiculous ears , chin, and eyes, it's time for my nose to follow suit. Oh, please tell me it's not my nose!"

"No, it's not your nose," she reassured. "It's your hair."

The Doctor flailed, grasping wildly at his hair. _My God, this regeneration is spastic_, Nikki thought gleefully. _This is payback for making me think you died._

"Oh oh oh…. How bad is it? Can it be fixed?"

"Doctor… I'm afraid you're… _ginger_," she spoke the last word in a menacing whisper, looking expectantly into the man's eyes.

Said man's eyes widened and seemed to start glowing. A big, toothy grin filled his face, and he jumped around squealing like a little girl at Christmastime. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her.

"You know, that was quite a rude thing to do."

"You weren't exactly _polite_!"

"What do you mean? I'm always polite," he retorted, straightening his polka dot tie.

"_This is my last regeneration,_" she mimicked. "_I'm so sorry. The TARDIS will take you home._"

"That was for your own emotional safety! I couldn't tell you my theories unless they were confirmed!"

The puppy-dog look in the TimeLord's eyes convinced her to drop the subject. "Come on, Doctor," she said, patting his shoulder. "You did promise to take me to see Midnight."

He smiled and ran to the control panel, happily flipping switches and leaving the parking brake on no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet! As always, R&R (especially if you can guess who my pick for Doctor #14 is... Not like it's difficult to tell, but still). See y'all next time!


End file.
